


It's 8 am, I hope you have a great morning love

by jojotaro



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, qpp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotaro/pseuds/jojotaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt & Tom are gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 8 am, I hope you have a great morning love

Light shined through the curtains of Tom's apartment window. he groaned and pulled his pillow over his face, Rolling over to face his nightstand. He glanced at his alarm clock then noticed a glass of water accompanied by some pain killers, Mentally thanking his drunk self. He sat up and took a sip from the glass of water, He was surprised his head wasn't pounding from the amount of alcohol he consumed the night before. He looked towards his door, He smelled something, Bacon? Was Edd seriously making bacon at 8 am? He untangled himself from his blankets, Trudging down the hall and following the smell. He lazily looked into the kitchen and noticed a familiar figure, Matt. His vision was blurred from waking up only moments ago and well, Being slightly hungover, But he smiled at his friend. Matt looked so nice when he wasn't talking about something that made little sense to Tom. Though his thoughts quickly ended as Matt turned around to face him. "Good morning Tom!" Matt sang happily. "Did you sleep well? Edd and I were really worried about you last night, You got really sick." Then it hit him, Tom remembered what happened the night before.

He had been watching that movie Tord liked so much. He didn't know why, Somehow the case just ended up in his hands and he began to watch it. Then a glass of smirnoff, Then another, Then the bottle, He made his way to the bathroom. He remembered getting sick, Then the feeling of Matt running his hand through locks of his hair, Rubbing smooth circles on his back to get him to calm down. He didn't remember hearing from Edd that night, Maybe he was to scared to say anything. Tom snapped back into reality when he realized he had been staring at Matt, Matt looked confused, A spatula in one hand with his other resting on his hip. Tom couldn't help but smile.  
He walked over to Matt and leaned forward, Standing on the tips of his toes. He placed a soft kiss on Matt's cheek, Matt seemed amused by this, Touching where Tom had kissed gently. "I'm going to burn the bacon if you keep this up." Tom couldn't help but laugh, Moving away slightly as Matt turned to face the stove again. But he quickly closed the space between them again, Wrapping his arms around Matts waist and nuzzling into the back of his shoulder. Matt sighed, He couldn't cook the bacon the way he'd like too now, But he didn't have the heart to ask Tom to move. He smiled softly and placed one of his hands over Toms, Pushing around the bacon in the pan. Today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ITS SHORT,, im just,, super gay for matt


End file.
